Natsumi de verdad somos tres?
by Lexie Asakura Kidou
Summary: Que pasa cuando un día Natsumi, tiene que confesarle algo a Endo, que ha llegado alguien más, a quien ama mas que a nada en este mundo, SONGFIC!


Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven no me pertenecen, bla bla bla, pero como si lo fueran porque Endo&Natsumi están casados, sin más que decir, espero y disfruten este lindo songfic!

La hermosa Natsumi se encontraba caminando por la ciudad Inazuma, era tarde o al menos eso pensaba ya que llevaba horas deambulando y con la espesa lluvia que caía sobre ella y el cielo gris, no podía demostrar si era verdad o no, parecía como si el clima se hubiera puesto en su contra, como si las nubes se hubieran dado cuenta de su estado de ánimo y le echaran mas en cara su tristeza, después de reflexionar tanto tiempo entre todas la posibles opciones llegó al lugar favorito donde su adorado Endo y ella disfrutaban de las puestas de sol, la base de la torre Inazuma, se recargó en el árbol donde su castaño solía colgar su neumático, y entonces decidió que era hora de encararlo a él y a la realidad por más que pudiera dolerle a ambos, tenía que decirle la verdad, que para ella Endo siempre había sido el amor de su existencia, que ahora, había llegado "otro" a su vida y que en definitiva ocupaba un lugar más importante en su corazón, tanto que sería capaz de dejarlo todo por el, asi que decidida y nerviosa tomo su celular, revisó su agenda, y marcó el numero del portero..

-Hola, mi princesa, ¿Qué pasa?

-Hola, Endo-dijo en voz seria- necesito hablar contigo.

A Endo esto le pareció muy extraño y le indicó un mal presentimiento

-Si, pero ¿por que estas tan seria?, ¿te ha ocurrido algo?, ¿Dónde estás?-dijo al percatarse del tamborileo de la lluvia en el suelo- no me digas que estas en la calle.

-Eso no importa ahora y si, si estoy bien, solo necesito de verdad hablar contigo.

-Claro- dijo el chico- ¿quieres que vaya a tu casa?

-No- respondió la chica, manteniendo su voz inmutable- voy para tu casa, pero antes, ¿están tus padres en ella?

-No- contesto Endo- ¿por qué?

-Por que así será mejor- dijo terminando la llamada, para encaminarse a la casa de la familia Endo, en medio de la aplastante tormenta

Media hora, media hora Endo llevaba esperando a que Natsumi llegara a su casa

¿le habra pasado algo?, se notaba preocupada- pensaba el portero

Ella entró con sus vestidos mojados

Y su espalda la puerta apoyó

Y mirándome me dijo llorando

todo terminó

En ese momento como si la hubiera llamado telepáticamente, la chica tocó el timbre, Endo abrió la puerta, y dando la espalda se encaminó 6 pasos hasta oír el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse, percatándose de que Natsumi, estaba hecha una sopa y recargaba su espalda en la puerta, al buscar su mirada la chica no pudo evitar que sus ojos se le llenaran de lagrimas, y lo único que pudo decir fue:

**-Todo terminó**

Pasa y siéntate que estas muy nerviosa

Espera un poco te preparo un café

Y mi mano se extendió generosa

Y dije cálmate

El chico no entendía muy bien a qué se refería, estaba confundido, pero le preocupaba el estado en el que se encontraba Natsumi, pues aunque él estaba dentro de la casa llevaba puesta una sudadera, ya que tenía un poco de frio , no imaginaba el que se sentía a la intemperie y la chica no llevaba nada sobre su fina blusa, lo único que pudo hacer fue extenderle la mano, siendo tomada por ella apretándola delicadamente para proporcionarle un poco de apoyo, aunque no sabía muy bien el motivo de su actitud, diciendo

–cálmate, tranquila, respira profundo, ¿quieres un café o mejor un té para que te calmes?, no debes estar tan nerviosa, si sigues así puede hacerte daño, me estás asustando.

¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

¿Por qué esta situación?

¿Hay acaso un intruso entre los dos?

O, ¿es que acaso no crees en mi amor?

Porque adonde tú vayas sabes que iré yo

En la habitación reinaba un silencio sepulcral, el sonido de fondo estaba a cargo de la lluvia que caía en el suelo y que también hacía ruido sobre los techos de las casas, la peli roja aun no sabía cómo explicarle al castaño la conclusión a la que había llegado, sabía que a el le llenaría de dolor el corazón, y era lo que menos quería, provocarle dolor, pero a ella le causaría aun más dolor con la actitud que el tomaría después de decirle lo que tenía que decir.

Por su parte el portero ni siquiera tenía idea de qué era lo que podría ocurrirle a ella, no entendía qué era lo que le pasaba, y trataba de hacer memoria si algo había pasado para que quisiera terminar su relación, porque a pesar de no haber entendido al principio, ahora si comprendía lo que quería decir, ella quería terminar con él, pero, ¿por qué?, haciendo un recuento de los días habían estado muy contentos, no habían tenido ni una pelea, entonces ¿Qué era lo que la llevaba a esa decisión?, días atrás como desde hace un par de meses se habían entregado en cuerpo y alma al deseo, al amor, y a la pasión que ¿acaso eso no era suficiente para ella?, lo último que él podía pensar era que ella había encontrado a otro chico, un "intruso", así invadido un tanto por la ira se decidió a romper el silencio, preguntando:

la razón por la que quieres dejarme, es que ¿Hay acaso un intruso entre los dos?, dime que no es eso, princesa, dime que no, ¡por favor!, no hagas esto Natsu, no destruyas lo que tú y yo tenemos, dime si a caso no te he demostrado lo mucho que te amo, sabes que yo te amo y haría lo que sea porque esto funcione, que he puesto de mi parte, porque recuerda que una relación es cosa de dos no de uno, y lo hemos hecho juntos, sabes que adonde vayas yo te seguiría.

Mientras tanto ella seguía callada

ocultándome quien sabe que,

Hasta que con palabras pausadas dijo:

"SOMOS TRES"

La chica Raimon, no respondía nada después de lo que Endo le había dicho, siguió reinando el silencio en la casa, y ella sólo seguía callada tratando de encontrar las palabras no, mejor dicho, tratando de buscar la manera en cómo sacarlas de su garganta, donde permanecían atoradas y parecía que no querían salir de allí.

A Mamorou esto parecía incomodarle, el silencio parecía que quería enloquecerlo, se preguntaba y rogaba poder leerle la mente para descubrir, qué demonios era lo que ella, le estaba ocultando, maldición, la desesperación lo estaba volviendo agresivo y estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

Natsumi, por fin, rompió el silencio, después de no haber hablado desde que pisó la casa, para decir:

-SO.. SOMOS TRES

Lo sabía, el chico lo sabía y eso era la confirmación, el que de su propia boca saliera la respuesta; era otro, pero ¿Quién?, bueno, ella era hermosa, y ahora pensaba lo peor de ella por haberlo engañado, pero, ni siquiera lo había engañado o al menos no había dicho nada sobre eso, tal vez, solo ya no lo amaba y quería dejar esto de la mejor manera posible, para no hacer incomodo el momento en el que se volvieran a encontrar en un futuro, viéndola abrazada de otro.

Pasarán solamente 8 meses

El tercero entre nosotros vendrá

Así que piensa si deberas lo quieres

O me marcho ya

Natsumi abrió la boca, para decirle:

Dentro de ocho meses el tercero entre nosotros llegará, y quiero que me digas si me vas a responder, porque si no lo haces, nos iremos lejos y no te volveremos a molestar, lo prometo, nadie sabrá que es tuyo, y podrás seguir con tu vida, créeme no te buscaremos, mi hijo, no sabrá nunca quien es su padre, por lo menos hasta que sea mayor para entenderlo, y cuando se lo diga créeme que no le diré nada malo de ti, solo que fuiste un buen padre y trataste de estar a su lado, pero por algunas razones no pudiste.

¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

No tiene discusión

Bienvenido sea el tercero entre los dos

Yo te haré mi esposa si tú quieres

Porque adonde tú vayas sabes

que iré yo

El castaño no podía responder, de verdad no, estaba más asombrado y en estado de shock, que antes, al principio pensó que ella lo estaba engañando que idiota fue al pensar en eso, pero ahora de verdad aun no se creía que iban a tener un bebé, ya casi podía verlo en su mente un mini-mamorou, con el color de cabello de él y los ojos de ella, perfecto, un pequeño al cual enseñarle a amar el futbol, pero como podría no querer a su mini-mamorou, el fruto de el amor que se tenían, su orgullo, y aun sin tenerlo sentía que ya no podía estar sin el.

Al no obtener respuesta por parte del castaño, Natsumi, entendió que él no querría responderle, así que dio media vuelta y salió de la casa.

Endo salió de shock y se percató de que la chica había salido y corrió detrás de ella, la alcanzó, y tiró de su muñeca, para que quedara frente a el, la tomó entre sus brazos, y beso, su coronilla, ella rompió mas en llanto, al entender esta vez que Endo la apoyaba y le respondería, y le dijo a ella:

-Pero que estabas pensando, ¿crees que yo te dejaría partir así nada más, sabiendo que las dos personas que más amo se van?, no me dejes sin mi hijo, Natsu, es más nos casaremos, pon fecha, y todo lo que quieras, lo tendrás, todo para que seamos felices e iniciemos nuestra nueva vida juntos, porque ahora somos tres.

**FIN**

Uuuy que lindo, me encantó, creo que es modestia pero bueno, la canción se llama "SOMOS TRES", de Franco de Vita, espero que les haya gustado

sayonara


End file.
